


Clumsiness

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You've always been a klutz.





	Clumsiness

You had a special talent. Certain events just happened to magically occur around or to you at random points in time. This was just a fancy way of saying you're clumsy. Very clumsy.

For example, there was the time you tripped on the edge of the carpet and sprained your ankle. And the time you sliced your finger open trying to tear open a bag of chips.

And then there was now.

"Guess who broke their nose?" You asked, walking into the living room.

Bucky looked up at you and facepalmed. You were holding an ice pack and a bloody tissue to your nose.

"I broke my nose!" You finished.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

"I missed the punching bag and fell face-first into it," you replied.

It's surprisingly difficult to talk when your nose is broken.

"Alright, well, let's get you fixed up and then we'll order some bubble wrap."

"Why do we need bubble wrap?"

"To wrap you in so you stop hurting yourself."

"That's fair."


End file.
